<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Itch by kittyhowe2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179410">The Itch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhowe2/pseuds/kittyhowe2'>kittyhowe2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Fights, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Violence, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhowe2/pseuds/kittyhowe2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din gets nailed in an alley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Paz Vizla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Itch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first work...eep! I watched The Mandalorian a couple of weeks ago and have been obsessed ever since. Could not get the idea of paz watching din getting fucked out of my head. Please let me know if i've done anything wrong with tagging etc, it's my first time! :)</p>
<p>For the sake of the pic I'm assuming Din found the new mandolorian covert somewhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din's breath is harsh inside his helmet. Firm large hands grip his hips as the man behind him breaches him, forcing him into the alley wall in front of him. The friction makes him groan and push back onto the large cock slowly sliding into him, breath hitching as a large hand wraps around the back of his neck for purchase. The warning signs from years of training are blaring but he just pushes back as the pilot starts to find a rhythm, and Din gives himself over to the painful stretch and sensations of being completely filled. </p>
<p>He'd caught the eye of the pilot in the bar and something about the sheer…size of the man had pricked his interest.Tall, much bigger than Din and with a shock of wavy dark hair, he was standing nursing a drink as Din walked past. One nod towards the exit and in no time he’d been lifted against the wall in the alley, large hands groping and kneading him until with a firm ‘the helmet stays on’, the mandalorian had pulled his own trousers down with an anticipatory shudder, and let himself be turned against the wall. The stranger made a low whistle of appreciation and muttered ‘so pretty’ as he palmed Din’s painfully erect cock. Din hadn’t been touched by another hand in so long and shocked himself with the pitched keening noise that came out of him, earning a chuckle.</p>
<p>It was foolish, dangerous, but Din had an increasing itch in the back of his head since defeating Gideon and ensuring the baby’s safety. Knowing that the little one would be safe in the covert for the time being, he'd left him snoring in his room and made his way out to try and get rid of the...pressure in his skull, not knowing what it was he exactly wanted until he’d set foot in the cantina.</p>
<p>The pilot had only used his own spit for lubrication and under the currents of pleasure Din could feel a spike of pain- exactly what he wanted right now. He would feel the sweet ache when he woke up and the thought sent a shudder though him as the stranger’s hand tightened on his neck.The pilot started speeding up and Din pushed back and rolled his hips, pleasure coiling tight in his spine. The thrusts increased as din was hammered against the wall, the pilot reached around and palmed his cock. Pleasure spiked and Din was seeing stars as he came shockingly hard against the wall and his own armour. A few erratic thrusts and the pilot was groaning and coming inside him with Din's inner walls still clenching, as the bounty hunter rested his helmet against the wall panting and riding out the aftershocks.</p>
<p>He pulled his trousers up, nodded at the pilot who smiled and tipped a wink as they started to leave in different directions. As he rounded the corner he felt his stomach drop as he came face to face with Paz Vizla, immovable and somehow radiating fury in his helmet and beskar armour.</p>
<p>‘What the hell do you think you’re doing! Putting yourself at risk, after everything you’ve done for the child!’</p>
<p>‘How long were you..’ Din ground out, feeling off balance and out in the open. Normally he wouldn't have even responded but there was something about today, and the pilot, that had his senses dialled up and crashing all over.</p>
<p>Paz moved until his helmet was nearly touching Din’s, his mass dwarfing that of the smaller Mandalorian. Still reeling and coming down from his encounter with the pilot, Din felt his cock twitch at the sheer size of Paz, and by sheer force managed to stop his hips squirming.</p>
<p>‘You smell of him’ Paz growled</p>
<p>Din realised Paz must have been watching. The thought of Paz seeing him, watching the pilot's cock thrusting into him, hearing the groans and moans that they both had made, caused something to coil deep in his stomach. Paz put his heavy hand on Din’s shoulder and started to speak but Din, unable to bear it, knocked Paz’s arm away, trying not to focus on the fact that Paz’s hands were even bigger than those of the pilot. </p>
<p>Damn Paz, this thing between them, this…..whatever it was, all the way from when they were kids.</p>
<p>Din turned on his heel and stalked away, acutely aware of the pilot's come still inside him and Paz’s eyes heavy on him. He sighed as he tried not to limp, knowing this was far from over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been really inspired by all the great writers in this fandom, and would love to see more fics with Din getting nailed in front of others :) Hint hint :)</p>
<p>hope you enjoyed and it's not too OOC.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>